Milkshake
by Skywolf24
Summary: Diana discovers there are many ways to beat the summer heat in Gotham. Fluffy BMWW one shot.


**Milkshake  
**

**All characters belong to DC Comics**

* * *

The summer heat sizzled on the sidewalks of Midtown Gotham; became an infuriating annoyance on her ivory skin, Diana clenched her jaw tightly. She involuntary settled her sharp cerulean blue eyes to latch on the posters of ice-cold nourishment which her peak-condition Amazon body forbid-_a strawberry milkshake._

Biting her lip, Diana narrowed her head and stared firmly on the cluster of shopping bags gripped in her hands. She parted her rose-shaded lips; letting out a sharp, frustrated exhale and took a moment to study her visage in the glaring reflection of the window. Her long ebony locks entwined in a thick French Braid, her flawless skin tone flushed with stale heat and tall, strong build frame garbed in a light pink tank top, and denim short-relieving her sleek, long legs in the caress of twilight light.

Diana released another deep exhale, wiping away the dots of sweat off her brow and regained her stern, regal composer. She entered through the doors of the small coffee shop, and proceeded to the end of the line while acutely listening to disturbances of mobile phones and chattering voices around her presence. She allowed her intent gaze to drift at the menu written in fancy letting on a chalk board above stainless-steel coffee machines-she looked at the choices of flavors and roved her eyes until the corners of her beautiful shaped mouth curved into a satisfied grin.

"Thank, Hera," she muttered in relief, removing her wallet out of her shimmering blue handbag. She advanced closer to the counter, ready to execute her order when a light gasp lulled her to spin around; she met a bewildered face of a teenager wearing a Gotham Knight's baseball cap as a frown shrouded over her lips.

"Wonder Woman?" he said in a shaky voice, his lips trembling. "I would like to have the honor of paying your order." He offered, his dazzling green eyes shifted to the cashier in front of him. "You saved my best friend from a subway crash with the Justice League a few months back."

Diana shook her head, "I appreciate your offer of kindness, but I just want to be treated like everyone else in this place." She leaned in closer, smiling brightly at him. "I prefer my independence... It's in my nature."

He nodded, and withdrew a step back. Diana walked up the corner and ordered her milkshake, her eyes stared directly at the pink, thick cream delight being poured into a clear plastic cup-chunks of sliced strawberries were in mixed of her summer beverage. She paid for the milkshake and casually slipped through the crowd-not wanting to cause any disturbance with the hot, sweaty and impatient customers waiting in the line.

Within seconds of emerging from the cool-air conditioned coffee shop; a wave of heat lashed over her beautiful features.

Enraged, Diana crossed the busy street at the cross walk, and searched over a trace of shade as her skin started to boil. She lifted her chin and stared at a desolated rooftop above the traffic, quickly she flew up to the cement ledge of a skyscraper. She swung her legs over the edge, sat down and relished her lips against the creamy, sweet taste dripping down her raw throat.

She became immersed in tranquil thought, listening to the distant rolls of thunder echo in her ears as she enjoyed the thirst quencher -not realizing a pair of menacing and steady, silvery-blue eyes stared intently at her in the shadows. She paused, lowering the milkshake down on the cement and turned her alert blue eyes to the ventilation shaft. She stiffened her lips, and glared directly at the traces of darkness.

"Let me guess... You're still not use to Gotham's heat, princess?" A raspy and haunting voice crept behind her. Diana whirled her head around to find young the Dark Knight crouched on the ledge, his muscles coiled like a panther and luminous eyes transfixed on her. His lips fastened into a firm line as he wore a stoic expression over his half-masked face.

Diana clenched her jaw tightly, straightening on her heels, "I'm not the only one," she arched her eyebrow, smirking as her eyes latched on the lines of sweat rolling over the curved edges of his mouth. "Why don't you take the mask off and have a sip of my milkshake, Mr. Wayne?" she coaxed.

He became deathly silent for a moment, jumped down, and pulled the cowl off his handsome, flourished face. His broad and chiseled features gleamed in the tarnished light, full lips moist and piercing blue eyes steely. He advanced closer to her, cape dragging behind his strides and grabbed the plastic cup. He parted his lips and took a gulp-enjoying the cold liquid wash down his throat. "Not bad," he growled, putting all his focus on her.

Diana stepped closer, feeling the feverish heat emit off his slender-muscled body. "Would you mind if I can finish my drink, Bruce?" she held out a hand.

Bruce smiled brightly, taking another sip and then handed back to her. "Sorry about that, princess." he said in a rich, deep voice. He brushed back his drenched, chestnut locks of hair and walked to the edge. Diana looked at him for a still moment, and moved closer to his side as she watched him brood.

"Do you think it's going to be a busy night?" she questioned, watching his head lower. "A storm is coming..."

"It always storms in Gotham, princess." he answered, his voice a nonchalant tone. He twisted around, stroking his gloved hand through her shiny raven locks.

They stared into the other's blue eyes for a few moments, he tilted his head closer, his breath shadowed over her lips as his hand clasped the back of her head and he crushed a breathless and urgent kiss on her mouth-catching her off guard as he smothered heat over her savory lips, feeling her hands grip his armored back. She gasped into his mouth-he led her into a commanding interlock, feeling her lips slide over his as they became entrapped in eternity. After he reluctantly pulled away, he looked at her with dazzling, tender blue eyes and listened to the heaving breath escape from her lungs.

"Diana," he spoke in a husky voice. "In case you're wondering... It's going to be even hotter tomorrow."

"I appreciate the warning, Bruce. Thank you." she smiled, cheeks flushed.

Bruce nodded, lifted up the cowl, pulled it over his face and was just about to jump on the ledge when she stopped him-

"How do you beat the heat, Mr. Wayne?"

He smirked, and stepped forward. 'Simple, princess. I have a strawberry milkshake." he said softly, and then kissed her again on the lips-he backed away and disappeared in the shadows as droplets of rain slowly fell over her. She picked up her shopping bags and flew off the rooftop.

"I wonder if he likes chocolate?"


End file.
